Natsu & Lucy: New-found Feelings
by Fullmetal-Artist
Summary: Natsu Dragneel & Lucy Heartfilia are not just teammates in Team Natsu at the Fairy Tail guild, they are very close friends. After a couple of moments the two are caught in, they begin to realize they have feelings for one another. The two are unsure if the other returns the feelings but know they must be brave and tell the other. Will the two become more than friends?
1. Chapter 1: Realization

**Hello readers, this is my first attempt at a love story and a Fairy Tail Fanfiction in general so please be nice lol. Give me some feedback of what you think of the story and I apologize if characters seem a little OOC. There may be a couple of "side-couples" involved in the story.**

**Synopsis: Natsu Dragneel &amp; Lucy Heartfilia are not just teammates in Team Natsu at the Fairy Tail guild, they are very close friends. After a couple of **_**moments**_ **the two are caught in, they begin to realize they have feelings for one another. Natsu fears that Lucy may not be into him due to his reckless behavior, while Lucy fears Natsu may not return her feelings due to her bad luck with guys. Will the two be able to tell each other and be more than friends?**

**Ages:**

**Natsu- 17 Lisanna- 17**

**Lucy- 17 Loki- 17**

**Gray- 18 Cana- 17**

**Erza- 19 Jellal- 18**

**Juvia- 17 Levy- 17**

**Gajeel- 18**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Chapter 1: **_**Unknown Feelings-**_

Third-Person POV:

It was late at night in Magnolia, as a certain team was just getting back from a mission on a nearby island. Team Natsu, consisting of Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet &amp; Happy were in the middle of the ocean on their way back to the Fairy Tail guild. As usual, Natsu was experiencing his motion sickness that weakens him so.

"Come on Natsu, you're so lame I swear," taunted Gray as Natsu hung his head over the boat they were traveling in, not even being able to fight back to Gray's insult. "Erza, just knock him out please. Just watching this is pathetic," added Gray, just staring at Natsu at his weakened state.

"Fine, just hold still Natsu," replied Erza as she begun to cock her fist back until a certain blonde stopped her halfway through her punch.

"Erza stop!" shouted Lucy as she stood in front of the weakened Dragon Slayer, "I have an idea." The blonde wizard began to put her arms around Natsu and whispered in his ear to calm down. Erza, Gray and Happy looked shocked for a moment as Natsu calmed down and smiled at Lucy as she smiled at him. Suddenly, the two turned around to their smirking teammates and they knew exactly where they were going.

"You two liiiiike each other!" exclaimed the flying cat.

"Nuh-uh!" said the two at the same time, which just made it all the more awkward as the two began to blush but still held each other.

"Why are you still holding each other then?" said Gray smirking, causing the two to turn tomato red and slowly move away from each other. The rest of the boat ride was awkward (to say the least) but Natsu went back to his motion-sickness state.

Natsu's POV:

Goddamn that trip ended up awkward, but Lucy actually helped my motion-sickness. As we stepped off the boat, I said goodbye to Gray and Erza who were headed to who-knows-where. Happy, Lucy and I walked towards the guild until Lucy stopped.

"I'm gonna go home actually, it was a long day." she said in a very exhausted tone.

"Hey Natsu, I'm gonna go to the guild right now. I'll see ya there!" exclaimed Happy as he quickly took off and waved by to Lucy who waved back. There was a silence between us. I blushed a little, she did too as she played with her hair a little.

"Th-thank you Lucy." I said stuttering like a fool while still blushing.

"Oh, you mean for helping you out on the boat?" she asked, and I nodded, "Anytime Natsu! You're probably my best friend, and if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be in Fairy Tail so I don't mind helping you!" she added in an ecstatic tone, still slightly blushing. Those words did mean a lot to me and my initial reaction was to lean in and give her a hug.

Lucy's POV:

It was unexpected but I hugged him back, because I did mean those words. After we let go, there was small silence but I gave him a smile.

"Well, see you later Lucy. Have a good night." he said to me as he smiled and waved by before he started heading off towards the guild.

"Bye Natsu!" I shouted to him as I began to walk towards home. I felt a strange feeling though, something I couldn't exactly comprehend. I tried to brush it off once I got home by heading off to sleep.

_At the guild…_

Natsu's POV:

I arrived at the guild and I could immediately tell something was not right. All eyes were on me and judging on the looks my teammates, I knew what was happening.

"Well well well, look at Natsu!" exclaimed Elfman as he patted me on the back roughly.

"Ok guys, whatever you guys think is going on, it's not." I made that clear to the guild members that nothing is happening.

"Oh really? I actually had you had some balls for a moment." insulted Cana as she drank her usual barrel.

"No it's true!" chimed in Happy, "Natsu likes Lucy, and Lucy likes Natsu!" he exclaimed and that just made it even more awkward as everyone cheered and patted me on the back.

"Come on Natsu, don't be ashamed." insisted Mirajane, "Lucy is a special girl and I can see the type of bond you two share."

"Yeah man. I mean you are a hopeless piece of crap in transportation but with Lucy at your side, you were normal." said Gray as he put his hand around my shoulder, which seemed way different for Gray to do but he was right. Lucy did help my terrible problem. I still don't see it, Lucy is probably my best friend but that's it.

"Guys, Lucy is an amazing girl and friend but I don't see it" I said, that leaving everyone to be disappointed but not convinced. Everyone went back to minding their own business now except for Gray, who continued his conversation with me.

"Come on, we're gotta talk" he said in an assertive voice and I followed him outside even though I really didn't want to.

"Where are we going?" I asked him, really confused as to why we had to leave the guild in order to talk.

"For a walk, I'm gonna knock some sense into you" he asserted while I was confused as to what he meant by that.

_At Lucy's House…_

Lucy's POV:

I had just gotten out of the shower and ever since I got home from saying bye to Natsu, I couldn't get the Dragon Slayer away from my mind. I got dressed quickly until I heard a knock at my door, which was surprising since normally people would just break into my house. I went to the door and opened it to find Levy-chan.

"Lu-chan!" she exclaimed as she gave me an embracing hug.

"Levy-chan! It's great to see you!" I answered back, having seen my dear friend for about 3 days.

"So Lu-chan, we need to talk," she said to me as I closed the door behind her, "I have been hearing things about you and a certain Dragon Slayer" she said with a teaseful tone and a smirking face. I could feel my face burning up and my heart beating as I remembered what happened just a short half hour ago.

"T-there's nothing to talk about…" I said stuttering and trying to hide my blushing face.

"Lu-chan, the guild was talking about what happened and you don't have to be ashamed or embarrassed" she said assuringly while putting her arm around me in a comforting way.

"I'm not ashamed..a little embarrassed but I don't know if I have those types of feelings for him," I said while keeping my blush, "He is probably my best friend but I don't know if we are compatible in that way, and plus I think he'd rather be into Lisanna."

"Nonsense Lu-chan," she said as she took a little more serious look and tone, "Natsu always chooses to spend time with his team and specifically you over anyone. And the fact that he cares deeply about you and your safety makes it obvious that he sees compatibility with you."

"You think so?" I asked her in a shy tone while still blushing but not hiding my face anymore.

"I do Lu-chan," she said smiling at me, "But, I know you also have strong feelings for Natsu. I remember you telling me about him saving you after you jumped off Jose's prisoner room, and how he took down Gajeel for beating you up and how he took a tree from the festival just so you could see it."

What Levy-chan said made me actually realize a lot. Natsu did everything he could to make sure I was happy and what he did made me happy. Around Natsu I felt safe, I felt as though there was somebody who really wanted to be around me no matter what.

"Levy-chan...I like Natsu Dragneel...a lot" I ended up confessing to her after realizing that I did have feelings for the Dragon Slayer. Levy-chan smiled with her eyes lighting up in extreme happiness. I knew I had strong feelings for Natsu but I have doubts, doubts that he will feel the same way over me. Knowing my luck with love and guys, I don't see this ending well.

**How will Lucy deal with her feelings for Natsu? And what exactly is Gray planning to talk to Natsu about? Next chapter up soon ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2: What is Love?

**My apologies with the long wait for an update but I became severely busy with school starting and family visiting but here is the next chapter. I was really happy with the response for the first chapter btw. ^_^**

**Synopsis: Natsu Dragneel &amp; Lucy Heartfilia are not just teammates in Team Natsu at the Fairy Tail guild, they are very close friends. After a couple of **_**moments**_ **the two are caught in, they begin to realize they have feelings for one another. Natsu fears that Lucy may not be into him due to his reckless behavior, while Lucy fears Natsu may not return her feelings due to her bad luck with guys. Will the two be able to tell each other and be more than friends?**

**Ages:**

**Natsu- 17** **Lisanna- 17**

**Lucy- 17** **Loke- 17**

**Gray- 18** **Cana- 17**

**Erza- 19** **Jellal- 19**

**Juvia- 17** **Levy- 17**

**Gajeel- 19**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/****Chapter 2:**_**What is love?-**_

Natsu's POV:

I really expected Gray to pull me into a battle right then and there, but he really did mean that we were going to talk.

"Listen up Natsu, I got a question for you," He said as I nodded in anticipation for what he had to say. "Do you know what love is?" Now this was tricky for me. I had heard about the concept of having "feelings" for people from Igneel and from Happy whenever he would go on about Carla. But I never once actually took the time to comprehend the subject or even imagined myself in an intimate relationship with any girl.

"Love? Well..of course I do!" I lied while grinning. Although I didn't want to lie, I wanted to get this conversation over with as quick as possible.

"LIAR!" He quickly exclaimed, startling me for a second. "I know you Natsu, and I know that that is a big, fat lie!" Well, he caught me. So now I was in for a long conversation.

"Well, I know of the concept but I never took the time to actually give it thought," I started as he nodded his head as a sign to continue, "I learned it a long time ago, back when Igneel was raising me." His eyes shot up as soon as I brought up Igneel.

"What do you think Igneel would want for you to do about it?" He asked as I just thought to myself, unable to find an answer. "I don't know much about Igneel, but it seems as though he raised you to at least be a semi-normal human-being. That means he would want you to find happiness and experience emotions such as love." It did make some sense, but I was still confused.

"I guess you have a point. But what do I do about it?" I asked him with doubts in my head.

"Lucy. She's a special girl, Natsu. You and I both know that." his response caught me a bit off guard.

"I agree. But she's just my teammate, and more importantly, my friend." I told him reassuringly but he looked as if he was gonna continue.

"I know you have stronger feelings for her Natsu, your actions and words say so," he rebuttled against my previous statement with a genuine smile, "You should confess these feelings and build a relationship with her." I went wide-eyed, kind of shocked at what he had just said. I never imagined myself in an intimate relationship, let alone with a girl as special as Lucy.

"Easy for you to say! Wait, no it's not. You can't even get your priorities straight with Juvia." I rebuttled once more, ignoring some of the statements he previously said.

"Hey! Don't bring the talk over to me!" He snapped, "And plus I don't feel that way about her!"

"'Your actions and words say so'" I said in a mocking tone, "She cares for you Gray. And sometimes you act so cold and depressed that I think you need to chill out. No pun intended. But seriously, open your mind up and let her in." His expression changed to one of ponder.

"I guess you're right also. Maybe she's not as psycho as she seems and I'm just too close-minded." He said while giving a nod in agreement. "Thanks Natsu." He said while giving me a fist bump, to which I returned.

"No problem man." I said, which felt weird to know we weren't bickering at each other. But his facial expression changed once more.

"So will you consider what I told you in regards to your relationship with Lucy?" he asked once more.

"I will. But there's still more things about love I need to learn." I responded with an unsure tone.

"I understand. But that's why you need to do other things with Lucy to learn, such as dates and confessing later. She'll be able to take you there." He said while I nodded to him. "Now come on. Let's head back to the guild." We then began walking back to the guild.

Normal POV:

Lucy lay in bed thinking about Natsu and what she should do about the situation she was in. Her past experiences with love and not being in a relationship ever, really weren't helping her self-esteem.

'_Wait a minute. It's not like he has any more experience than I do!' _thought Lucy as she felt a lot more confident, '_Yes that's it! Now I don't have to feel so shy about being around him and we can grow even closer.'_

The next morning at the guildhall, Lucy walked in hoping to see Natsu there but was told by Mirajane that he hasn't shown up yet. Lucy patiently waited, although she attempted to not make it obvious she was waiting for him. Natsu eventually walked into the building with Happy but as she was gonna walk up to him, she was caught by surprise.

"Natsu! Over here!" screamed out Lisanna. Lucy had completely forgotten about Lisanna and the past friendship she had with Natsu. This was a definite blow to her confidence.

**Will Lisanna be an obstacle for Lucy? Or will she be an assett to Lucy? And I gotta say, I enjoyed writing that conversation between Natsu and Gray. Sorry for the wait, I will try to update quicker! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3: Threat or Help?

_**Hello all, apologies once again for keeping you all waiting but classes and my other writing were a priority for the moment. But I can guarantee there will be no long hiatuses! Also there is a lot of POV changes in this chapter, which explains the reason this chapter went through various drafts, to ensure I get each character correct. So enjoy this chapter people ^_^**_

**Synopsis: Natsu Dragneel &amp; Lucy Heartfilia are not just teammates in Team Natsu at the Fairy Tail guild, they are very close friends. After a couple of **_**moments**_ **the two are caught in, they begin to realize they have feelings for one another. Natsu fears that Lucy may not be into him due to his reckless behavior, while Lucy fears Natsu may not return her feelings due to her bad luck with guys. Will the two be able to tell each other and be more than friends?**

**Ages:**

**Natsu- 17** **Lisanna- 17**

**Lucy- 17** **Loke- 17**

**Gray- 18** **Cana- 17**

**Erza- 19** **Jellal- 19**

**Juvia- 17** **Levy- 17**

**Gajeel- 19**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/****Chapter 3:**_**Threat or Help?-**_

Lucy's POV:

My heart really sank deep into my stomach after seeing Lisanna approaching Natsu. I had completely forgotten about the past friendship that Natsu shared with Lisanna and how close the two once were. Maybe he really wasn't as inexperienced as I thought.

"What's wrong Lucy?" asked a certain blue Exceed with actually care showing in his eyes.

"Nothing really, Happy" I responded with a forced smile. I looked over to see that Natsu and Lisanna weren't in the guild hall anymore so I decided to try to take my mind off of things by looking for Erza to catch up with her a bit.

_Elsewhere in Magnolia…_

Gray's POV:

Well looks like I just got kicked out of another store for taking my shirt off, much to my actual notice. I swear, sometimes I feel like I was born way too soon. Just kidding about that by the way. I put my shirt back on as I was approached by a certain blue-haired mage.

"Gray-sama!" she said with glee, "Juvia overheard that you needed to buy some groceries and saw you got kicked out, so Juvia decided to finish the shopping for you!" She handed me the bag of groceries while giving me a sincere smile.

"T-thanks Juvia, but you didn't have to do this. Let me pay you back." I responded to her kind gesture as the thoughts of my talk with Natsu flushed into my head. "_Even though she followed me here, which is creepy, she really does mean well" _I thought.

"That's okay Gray-sama, Juvia is really just happy to help!" she rebuttled against my offer of compensation. "Well, Juvia better get home since it is late. Good-bye Gray-sama!"

I didn't reply as I was frozen up, which is embarrassing for an ice-make mage. "_Do something you idiot. She really isn't as psycho as you may think. Just have an open mind." _I thought to myself as I put my hand on her shoulder to stop her.

Juvia's POV:

Juvia was most surprised by Gray-sama's actions and his gentle touch, but Juvia couldn't say she didn't enjoy the brief touch.

"Juvia. Would you like to go out tomorrow?" he started, "For lunch, just you and me." He seemed flustered but Juvia couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"Do you mean like a date?" Juvia asked to her beloved Gray-sama.

"Not like a date. It is a date." he said reassuringly as he started to walk away, "I'll pick you up at one, good night Juvia." He said it all without looking at me, Juvia knew he was shy.

Gray's POV:

Damn I didn't realize Juvia had this big of an effect on me. I really have come to the realization that not only is she a genuinely kind person but she is just gorgeous. Then, I happened to spot the blue exceed known as Happy. And he happened to have a lot to say.

"Well, well. Looks like Gray finally decided to man up." he teased with a goofy grin on his face.

"Shut up, cat. I was just trying to compensate for her helping me out." I argued to him as he just kept teasing.

"You loooooooove her!" the blue exceed rolled his tongue, his signature move.

"Do you have a death wish, cat?!" I threatened him, getting ready to use an Ice-Make Lance.

_Elsewhere, back at the guildhall…_

Lucy's POV:

It had been a whole hour but I finally saw Lisanna enter the guildhall again, but she wasn't with Natsu, she was with her older sister, Mirajane. The two then started walking towards me, much to my dismay and surprise.

"Lucy, we need to talk to you." Lisanna said to me, but she said it with genuine eyes and a sincere smile which made me confused. I got up and followed them to Fairy Hills, the girls' dormitory. I made myself comfortable in their comfy room, as the two sisters got comfortable themselves too.

"Lucy, I want you to know that I am on your side." the younger Strauss sister said to me smiling. I was a little confused but then I realized what she was talking about. My face was flushed with a red blush as both sisters couldn't help but let out a giggle.

"How did you two find out?" I asked the two white-haired siblings.

"Well I could see it just by looking at the way look at Natsu, it is really cute!" the older Strauss sister said, giving me a deeper shade of blush. I swear she did that on purpose.

"And I actually had a talk with Natsu, I know he really does have feelings for you." she said with caring smile at me.

"But what about you, don't you have feelings for him too?" I asked out of curiosity, even though I probably shouldn't have said that.

"I want Natsu to be happy. When you're at his side, he is at a happiness I never see him at." she responded to me with a real, heart-warming and appreciative smile.

"So now it's time for Operation: Natsu and Lucy!" exclaimed Mirajane as she put her arms around me.

"We need a ship name for them sis!" exclaimed the younger sister as she put her arms around me as well.

"How about NaLu?" the bigger sister asked the two of us, I began to blush even harder.

"I love it! NaLu it is!" Lisanna shouted out in a really ecstatic tone. I know they will be a big help in all of this but they were really embarrassing me.

_**Well that's it for this chapter people, hope you all liked it. The next chapter will deal with Lucy and her group commencing "Operation: NaLu" with Levy, Cana and Erza joining the fray! Also, Natsu's current thoughts and how he will attempt to progress his relationship with Lucy. And lastly, Gray's date with Juvia, where an event happens so suddenly. Remember to rate and review for me guys, I really enjoy reading your thoughts on this story, I've been loving the feedback. Till, next time guys and gals! ^-^**_


	4. Chapter 4: Team NaLu & Gray's Date

**I have actually been in a great mood to write this story, and I can say that I am satisfied with the response once again ^-^ So here is chapter 4 of the story, enjoy! ^_^**

**Synopsis: Natsu Dragneel &amp; Lucy Heartfilia are not just teammates in Team Natsu at the Fairy Tail guild, they are very close friends. After a couple of **_**moments**_ **the two are caught in, they begin to realize they have feelings for one another. Natsu fears that Lucy may not be into him due to his reckless behavior, while Lucy fears Natsu may not return her feelings due to her bad luck with guys. Will the two be able to tell each other and be more than friends?**

**Ages:**

**Natsu- 17** **Lisanna- 17**

**Lucy- 17** **Loke- 17**

**Gray- 18** **Cana- 17**

**Erza- 19** **Jellal- 19**

**Juvia- 17** **Levy- 17**

**Gajeel- 19**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/****Chapter 4: Team NaLu &amp; Gray's Date**_**-**_

Lucy's POV:

When Lisanna and Mirajane agreed to help me out to progress with Natsu, I really should've seen _this_ coming.

Normal POV:

So then there was Lucy, surrounded by not only Mirajane and Lisanna, but now joining "Team NaLu" were Erza, Cana and Levy. Erza had been aware of Lucy's affection for Natsu while Cana was informed by Mirajane shortly after the talk with Lucy and Levy had been told by Lucy. They had also contacted Juvia to be a part of their operation but she had turned down the offer because she had to prepare for her dream date with Gray tomorrow.

"So the first plan should be simple gestures. These will open up his mind to accept your feelings of affection." said Mirajane, writing on a whiteboard that seemed to have come out of nowhere.

"Skip that bs and cut straight to the flirting with him Lucy," said Cana as she nudged Lucy, "With looks like that, you'd have him all over you in seconds."

"I agree Lucy, I will happily lend you my Seduction Armor." said Erza boldly as she held the Seduction Armor up for display. Lucy grew a bit uncomfortable but was amazed at the conflicting ideals of the other girls.

"No thank you Erza, you should use it for the next time you see Jellal." Lucy rebuttled, trying to make Erza feel flustered by bringing up the man of her affections.

"Girls let's get focused here please," Levy suggested, stepping in to break up the small talk to get down to business. "Now it may be apparent that Natsu may have these same feelings for Lucy but we just have to break the tension."

"I agree, if we can just get Natsu to open up and not hide his feelings then Lucy will be most comfortable and shall confess." said Erza, establishing the plan of attack.

"But how can we even get Natsu to show affection?" asked Cana, "The guy is as dense as Gajeel's iron." Cana made sure to look over at Levy who blushed upon hearing the Iron Dragon Slayer's name being spoken.

"I will talk to him." Lisanna jumped in with her confidence assured, "Natsu will definitely show his true feelings of affection for Lucy in no time. The girls all agreed to Lisanna's plan and watched her walk out of the dormitory to find Natsu right now.

'_Good luck, Lisanna. Thank you, and sorry for misjudging your intentions.' _thought Lucy to herself as she looked around to the helpful group of friends she has.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Natsu's POV:

I watched Happy fall asleep after eating tons of fish but I just couldn't find myself sleeping anytime soon. I decided to go outside my small home to just look at the surroundings, something I usually do when I have something I need to think about.

'_What exactly is love? Is it really the feeling of emotion I feel towards Lucy?'_ I began thinking to myself as I looked at the night sky. I really didn't know the answer to the question I have been asking myself for not too long now. I know I for sure care about Lucy, I would throw my life on the line to make sure she is safe from harm's way. As I began to remember some of the times I have spent with her, I spot someone approaching my home. It is my old friend, Lisanna and she has a curious but well-meaning look on her face.

"Hello Natsu" she greets me with a warm and gentle smile. I hardly get to see Lisanna due to her always being with her siblings and I always going on tons of jobs.

"Hey. What brings you to my home?" I ask with a semi-confused look on my face. Somehow I knew the topic of this conversation would turn to Lucy.

"It's about Lucy. You love her don't you?" she asked me with a semi-smile, proving my prediction that this was about Lucy. But now my mind was wandering about trying to find an answer to her question. Do I love Lucy? What exactly does love mean?

"I am not sure. I don't exactly know the meaning of the word love." I tell her, but mostly staring at the sky, "How do you know when you love somebody or are in love with somebody?" These were all things I really didn't know, the concept was just a labyrinth to me.

"Natsu, only you can truly define love for yourself." she started, "Everybody's definition of love is different. To me, love is wanting to be near a person and longing for their affections. When you feel warm inside around that person and feel like you're secure, that's what it may be like to be in love with somebody."

It all began coming together for me. The warmth you feel inside, I have felt that around Lucy for the longest time. I can never go on missions without Lucy because I want to be around her, I feel stronger and more secure. I barge into her house and sleep in her bed because I long for her affections, as strange as it may be. I finally understand the concept.

"I love Lucy." I answered to her original question, "I accept the fact that I am in love with Lucy." She began to smile genuinely, I could feel the relief inside of me.

"That's the only thing I needed to hear" she responded with a warm smile, "I am going to head out now. Good luck with everything Natsu." She began to walk away as the sudden rush of what I just said kicked in.

Damn so I really do love her, there is no going back now. I will attempt to make Lucy realize my feelings.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

_The Next Day…_

Gray's POV:

It's about to be one, but yet I find myself walking to Fairy Hills (her dormitory) early. I must be really anxious about this date for whatever reason, but I wonder if Natsu is making any sort of advancements.

"Gray-sama! You're early." I heard the voice of Juvia speak as she exited the building. But god damn she looked amazing. She always looks great to be honest, but this time just feels a little different for some reason.

"Hey Juvia, you look great" I said to her without any hesitation, which surprised me as much as it surprised her. She then attacked me with a big hug.

"Gray-sama, you are just the sweetest!" she responded, crushing me in the process with this everlasting hug. I would be lying if I said I did not enjoy the feel of her body pressed up against me.

"Thanks. Let's go now, and don't worry about money. I will pay for you." I said to her trying to be as gentlemanly as possible. We both then wandered the town for a bit just talking until we decided to go to a cinema and catch a movie. I didn't pay too much attention to it, being more fixated at the beautiful girl next to me.

_Later…_

"That was lots of fun Gray-sama!" she said to me as I walked her over to the front of Fairy Hills, "Juvia hopes we can have more dates like that one." I hoped so too to be honest, but I was nervous to actually start a committed relationship.

"We will Juvia, I can guarantee that." I told her reassuring as she pulled me in for a hug. But what happened next I kind of let happen beyond my control.

She leaned in to kiss me and I couldn't help but give in and kiss her too. It felt great. Although this really was my first kiss EVER. I held her from her hips as she locked her arms around my neck. The kiss really lasted for a while, I really didn't want to stop. She then broke up the kiss, took my hand and walked me into the dormitory.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

_The following morning…_

I woke up and with my clothes off, which really isn't out of the ordinary. But now I realized what just happened after looking around the room and looking next to me, finding a naked, blue-haired beauty sleeping next to me. I'm really not sure how much we _did_ last night, but I will just enjoy the current situation by resting. I turned to Juvia's side, put my hand on her hip and drifted off to sleep.

**That concludes this chapter, lots of stuff went down here! How will Natsu make Lucy notice his feelings? Is Gray willing to be in a relationship now? And the next chapter introduces Jellal into the story! Review and Rate, and until next time! ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5: Flirtatious Attempts

**Sorry for the incredibly long wait but many things have happened since the publishing of the previous chapter. I had finals and prepared for the last month of the semester and then I went out on vacation with my family and was unable to make big progress on the next chapter, but here it is. Hope you all enjoy! ^-^**

**Synopsis: Natsu Dragneel &amp; Lucy Heartfilia are not just teammates in Team Natsu at the Fairy Tail guild, they are very close friends. After a couple of **_**moments**_ **the two are caught in, they begin to realize they have feelings for one another. Natsu fears that Lucy may not be into him due to his reckless behavior, while Lucy fears Natsu may not return her feelings due to her bad luck with guys. Will the two be able to tell each other and be more than friends?**

**Ages:**

**Natsu- 17** **Lisanna- 17**

**Lucy- 17** **Loke- 17**

**Gray- 18** **Cana- 17**

**Erza- 19** **Jellal- 19**

**Juvia- 17** **Levy- 17**

**Gajeel- 19**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/****Chapter 5: Flirtatious Attempts-**

Natsu's POV:

It was a brand new day, but I knew it would be different from here on out because I would begin to make advances towards Lucy. Nothing huge, but small compliments and gestures to drop some clues about my feelings. Problem is, I am not really sure how to do this so I will just freestyle this.

As I walked into the guildhall, I did not see Lucy anywhere but what I did see happened to really catch my eye. It was Gray, sitting next to a certain blue-haired mage and holding her hand! Now I had to get the details on how this came to be. Juvia stood up and walked towards the catering area where Kinana was currently working at, so this gave me the opportunity to get the inside scoop on Gray.

"Yo Gray, something you wanna tell me about?" I asked him while I unknowingly had the largest smirk I must have ever made. Gray did not seem to annoyed by this and began with the details.

"Juvia and I are in a relationship now," he began with a smile, "I decided not to be such a close-minded bastard and let her into my world." I thought that was quite cool of the guy to be close enough to somebody for a change. "But there was also one thing that I am not sure I should have done last night." he also continued, his expression was far more serious then when I approached him.

Now I am a really dense person I know, and it seemed as though he expected me to know what he was referring to. "What do you mean by that?" I asked him as he turned a turned a shade of red but made a triumphant smirk. It was at that moment I realized what had happened. "Ohhhh! My man got it i-" I was interrupted as Gray covered my mouth to prevent me from giving details to the entire guild.

"Yes Natsu, I did do it.' he said triumphantly, but then his expression changed, "But the problem is I am not sure if that was the correct way to start things out."

"Listen man, it doesn't matter all that much if that's how it started," I began to tell him. "She has felt strongly about you for a long time and shouldn't that mean she has been ready for you in every way. And she knows you aren't planning to do that for entertainment, because you are there to stay and she knows it." Damn, now that I think about it, those were the most philosophical words I have ever said.

"Thanks Natsu, I appreciate it man." he said to me as he bumped fists with mine, "I'm gonna go catch up to Juvia, good luck with you know who." He said to me with a thumbs up.

As he left, the guild's doors opened up and I turned around hoping to see Lucy buthe person at the door had me at a surprise. It was our enemy-turned-friend Jellal, and he seemed very lost so I walked over to ask what was up.

"Yo Jellal, looking for something or someone?" I asked him while he turned around looking a little surprised.

"Yes, hello Natsu. I am looking for Erza." he said to me somewhat ominously. In the past Erza had suffered greatly because of Jellal, but she could never truly hate him. Being as he is reformed, I decided to trust him and not believe he is trying to harm her.

"She is over at Fairy Hills, what do you need her for?" I asked him as he began to walk away and put on a mask to hide himself, much like our former S-class mage, Mystogan.

"Something I have wanted to do for the longest time." he said in a serious tone, "Thank you for the directions by the way." He walked away and exited the guild door. He better not hurt Erza again, but I doubt he will do something like that. Suddenly, the person who I have been looking for arrived.

"Lucy! Hey Lucy, over here!" I said to her as she turned around and approached me with a shade of red and a shy smile on her face.

"Hey Natsu, how are you?" she said to me as she extended her arms to give me a hug, to which I gladly returned to her. Now it was time for me to give her some compliments but I was not sure of what to say, so I decided to let my mouth operate instead of my thoughts.

"I'm doing good, but my day got even better looking at you." I answered to her question with the added compliment.

Lucy's POV:

That was definitely not like Natsu to come up with something so sweet, but I would be lying if I said I didn't like it. "Thank you, Natsu. You are looking dashing yourself too." I said to him, I was actually quite confident in my flirting ability.

"I know something that is looking better" he then said, gesturing at a _certain_ part of my body. I proceeded to then angrily slap him across his face.

Natsu's POV:

Note to self: when complimenting a girl, do not compliment her chest. Damn, I'm stupid I blew it but now I can't fret. I really have to make up for it.

"Lucy wait," I began putting my hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry, do you want to take a job? I would like to help you out with your rent." I figured this could at least cheer her up.

Lucy's POV:

I couldn't stay mad at the dense idiot, so I accepted his offer. "Yes, Natsu. Will we be getting Happy, Gray, Erza, Wendy and Carla?" I asked expecting him to start gathering up our team.

"No Lucy, I was hoping it could be just me and you." he said to me with a genuine smile. I just nodded as we proceeded to head towards the job boards. Maybe I could make a move there and tell him..no, not yet. Nothing is for certain yet.

_Elsewhere, near Fairy Hills…_

Normal POV:

It was getting dark and the sunset looked great from the view that is Fairy Hills. But on the road to Fairy Hills, a certain ex-enemy of Fairy Tail approaches the dormitory. Jellal, taking off his mask to reveal his tattooed face and long, blue hair is slowly approaching the building to achieve his goal.

"Erza…" Jellal thought to himself, "Sorry to keep you waiting, but it's time to end this." Jellal reached the gate of Fairy Hills and proceeded to wait.

Inside the dormitory, Erza felt something amiss. She stood up from her bed and opened up her window. She saw none other than Jellal, her old friend/enemy. She was in shock, but ran outside the building to meet the blue-haired mage.

"Jellal.." she began in shock, "what brings you here?" she asked him, waiting for an answer but he stayed quiet.

**What exactly is Jellal ominously planning to do? What is Natsu planning to achieve after this mission? Next time, Jellal's side story and intentions will be clear, and Natsu will form his own "team" of guys to help him out with his situation. Rate and Review, thanks guys! ^-^**


	6. Chapter 6: Long-Awaited Confession

**So I really tried to hit a deadline to update once more before the end of January so here you guys go! Enjoy ^_^**

**Synopsis: Natsu Dragneel &amp; Lucy Heartfilia are not just teammates in Team Natsu at the Fairy Tail guild, they are very close friends. After a couple of **_**moments**_ **the two are caught in, they begin to realize they have feelings for one another. Natsu fears that Lucy may not be into him due to his reckless behavior, while Lucy fears Natsu may not return her feelings due to her bad luck with guys. Will the two be able to tell each other and be more than friends?**

**Ages:**

**Natsu- 17** **Lisanna- 17**

**Lucy- 17** **Loke- 17**

**Gray- 18** **Cana- 17**

**Erza- 19** **Jellal- 19**

**Juvia- 17** **Levy- 17**

**Gajeel- 19**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Chapter 6- Long-Awaited Confession:**

Erza's POV:

Having Jellal, a person very dear to me despite the wrongdoings of the past, right here in front of me had me very worried. He had a very serious demeanor on his face and he was just about to tell me something.

"Erza...I am sorry, but…" he began as his expression had changed to one of sorrow instead of seriousness.

"What're you apologizing for?" I asked him as I walked closer to him, his shaggy, blue hair blowing in the night's wind.

"Remember the fiance I spoke of?" he started, bringing back memories of that day at the beach.

"Yes I do remember," I said, "the one you so happened to lie about?" I know this sounded somewhat uncalled for but hey, he did lie to me.

"Wha-wait. How did you-?" he answered back stuttering, and sweating out of nervousness. I can tell I hit a weak point with that one.

"Jellal trust me, you have always been a terrible liar." I replied to him with a hearty laughter. But what happened next did catch me off guard. He pulled me into a kiss! I could not believe it, I tried to stop it but I just wanted it to keep going. About 30 seconds passed before I pulled away.

"Erza, I have always loved you," he began his long-awaited confession, "Although I still believe I do not deserve someone as precious as you, the temptation of at least letting you know this has been haunting me." I was shocked and overjoyed at his words, but I knew there was still a roadblock before we could ever be an item.

"Although our past is a very troubled one, I have loved you for a long time also Jellal. But I know it would be very difficult for you to commit yourself to me." I replied to his confession, I meant it all but that last part really did pain me to say.

"Let me make a promise to you Erza," he began as he held my hand tightly, "Once I finish my assignment and Zeref is finished, you will become my life's next mission." That statement was weird but sweet, in a Jellal way.

"Thank you Jellal, I will wait for you." I said to him, accepting his reply with a hug. We stayed in embrace for a good amount until we noticed somebody watching.

"Meredy! What're you doing?!" exclaimed Jellal, yelling at the pink-haired mage who was standing there watching.

"I couldn't help but watch! It was about to time you did something about this." replied Meredy as she took off her hood.

"Well, we must go now," said Jellal, turning his attention towards me, "Remember my words Erza." He put on his Mystogan mask and proceeded to walk away from Fairy Hills with his pink-haired partner. I have to say that I will be able to sleep happily tonight.

_2 days later…_

Natsu's POV:

I went on a job with Lucy yesterday, it was cool and we even went out to eat afterwards. But there wasn't a lot of major progress, maybe I am just too impatient. Or am I just acting too slow? Damn, it's just all too hard to tell. I walked over to the guild hall where it was rather empty except for a select group of people.

"Yo guys where is everybody else?" I said in confusion to the only people in the guild hall, which happened to be Gray, Happy, Gajeel, Pantherlily and Elfman.

"We're gonna try to help you out man, I gathered everybody here." said the ice-make mage, while everyone nodded in reply.

"It's my turn to help you Natsu!" exclaimed Happy, looking very _happy_ to help out.

"Mira told me some of this, but then Gray approached me to help out. This is very manly!" exclaimed Elfman with his signature word.

"Ice bastard over here asked us to help out," started the Iron Dragon Slayer, "I didn't want to help your sorry ass but Lily dragged me here."

"Maybe you can learn something here, " Lily nodded, "You know, concerning a certain bookworm." Lily nudged at Gajeel, who was an angry shade of red.

"Quiet cat!" Gajeel screamed out while Lily and Happy let out laughter.

"Plus, I brought a "master" in this field of work." butted in Gray as he presented none other than Lucy's most powerful spirit, Leo the Lion, aka Loke.

"I heard about what has been going on," started the orange-haired spirit, "I must say you have guts Natsu, never thought you would ever make a move."

"Loke! Long time no see, I could really use your help." I greeted to the Zodiac Gates' leader. Loke is very loyal to Lucy, so I know I can trust him. Despite his lecherous attitude towards Lucy and other women, he really knows what he is doing. But if he ever makes a move on Lucy, I will not hesitate to give him a taste of a Fire Dragon's Roar.

"Great to see you also," Loke greeted back, "I do have a plan of proposal in order for you to succeed in your plan to make the sweet Lucy Heartfilia yours to love."

"Hey watch it with the words, but what is your plan?" I asked him, very intrigued at the moment.

"We will make a "fake" job assignment. One that will lead to one of Lucy's favorite places, Hosenka the resort place with numerous hot springs and resting homes." suggested Loke, reminding me of the time we stayed over there all those years ago.

"But what will happen over there?" I asked Loke in reply to his suggestion.

"That is where we come in. " said Gray, with a confident tone and pose to match his statement.

"Yeah! We're gonna decorate the place and make it look outstanding for your confession!" exclaimed Happy excitedly as he flew around the room.

"It will be a most manly sight to behold!" exclaimed Elfman triumphantly, raising his fist to the air.

"Then it is settled, we will execute this plan in 5 days!" exclaimed Loke. Wait..5 days?!

"Woah back up. 5 days!?" I exclaimed at the Lion spirit, "I can wait that freaking long! I will end up freaking out and losing focus!" The freaking out has already started.

"Calm down Salamander. Those are some hard reservations to obtain." butted in Gajeel, making his presence known in this conversation.

"You must wait Natsu, we also need time to set everything up." stated Pantherlily reassuringly.

"Alright, I guess you guys have a point." I admitted unwillingly.

"Alright then, we will carry out this mission." said Loke, as he disappeared into the Celestial Spirit World.

The rest of us then proceeded to move out and prepare for the event I can safely say I am really excited.

**Well that is it for this one, a lot of small talk I know but we are nearing the conclusion! How will Natsu and the team execute this plan properly? Will Lucy and the girls find out ahead of time? Rate and Review, thank you guys ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7: Almost Time

**After quite the wait, here is the next chapter. The end of this story draws near ^-^**

**Synopsis: Natsu Dragneel &amp; Lucy Heartfilia are not just teammates in Team Natsu at the Fairy Tail guild, they are very close friends. After a couple of **_**moments**_ **the two are caught in, they begin to realize they have feelings for one another. Natsu fears that Lucy may not be into him due to his reckless behavior, while Lucy fears Natsu may not return her feelings due to her bad luck with guys. Will the two be able to tell each other and be more than friends?**

**Ages:**

**Natsu- 17** **Lisanna- 17**

**Lucy- 17** **Loke- 17**

**Gray- 18** **Cana- 17**

**Erza- 19** **Jellal- 19**

**Juvia- 17** **Levy- 17**

**Gajeel- 19**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Chapter 7-Almost Time:**

Natsu's POV:

Today was the day that we would execute the grand plan. We had set up everything and now we were just waiting on Lucy to arrive.

"Where is she?" I said growling impatiently. She is actually running a little bit late but she was very excited when I invited her over here.

"Give her a little time Natsu," said Erza reassuringly, "us girls need time to get ready for these types of things. Oh yeah that's right, I forgot to explain why Erza and the other girls are here.

_A couple of days ago…_

"_Alright we have everything we need to set up the place, so we better head out now." said Loke as he carried some decorations along with Gray, Happy, Gajeel, Lily, Elfman and I. But at that moment we noticed a group of girls walking by, which included Wendy, Carla, Juvia, Cana and Levy. At that point, we all panicked because we couldn't allow the girls to ruin the surprise. But we were spotted by the young Dragon Slayer._

"_Natsu-san?" said Wendy, very surprised to see all of us. The other girls then took notice and walked over to us, curious as to what all the equipment and decorations were for. _

"_What is all of this stuff for?" asked Levy in a suspicious tone._

"_You guys planning some type of party?" asked Cana, following Levy's question. "If you are then I can help with the drinks." she added as only Cana would._

"_N-no..we are actually-" I started until I was interrupted by Loke, who looked like he had just hatched a plan._

"_Girls, let us fill you in on a secret of ours." the Zodiac Gates' leader began to speak. "Natsu is planning a big confession to Lucy and we really could use your help. Gather up any other girls in the guild because we really could use lots of help. But just don't tell Lucy."_

"_Gotcha." said Cana, speaking for her fellow females with gusto._

Back to Present…

And that is how we ended up with Erza, Mira, Lisanna, Levy, Juvia, Cana, Wendy, Carla, Evergreen and even Chelia from Lamia Scale, who ended up bringing Lyon along with her.

"Damn, I forgot." groaned Loke in frustration.

"What's up Loke?" asked Elfman with curiosity, "Not feeling manly?"

"I forgot to order the cake at the bakery!" exclaimed Loke with worry, "Change of plans guys: Happy you go fly over o the bakery and order a cake, although it may take a good hour for them to get ready."

"Aye sir!" exclaimed Happy, who was very _happy_ to do the job and flew out to the bakery.

"And we need to stall Lucy for another hour, so who will volunteer?" asked Loke in a hurry.

"I'll do it!" answered Levy as she raised her hand up high. Her hand was soon grabbed by another.

"I'll go with her," said Gajeel, who was now carrying her bridal style, "Now come on! We don't have much time." The two sped away from the area to the point where they were no longer visible.

"So what do we do while we wait?" asked Gray with a look of boredom that soon changed as Juvia held his hand.

"We should probably unload the fireworks" suggested Chelia as she walked towards them. "I could use some help over here Lyon." she said while struggling to carry the boxes.

Lyon just kept a scowl in his face while looking at Gray and Juvia.

"I refuse to work while those two show off their public displays of affection!" exclaimed Lyon, complaining over the new-found couple of Gray and Juvia.

"Sigh...if only he knew" whispered Chelia to herself, as Wendy comforted the young God Slayer. All of us began putting the finishing touches on the place, until I had to change into more "suitable" clothes. I was just really hoping Happy could come through with that cake, and for Lucy to head over here soon.

_Elsewhere…_

Levy's POV:

It felt strange, but nice. The fact that Gajeel was carrying me like this as he slowed down, seeing as though we were close to Lu-chan's house.

"Um..I c-can walk on my own from here. Thanks" I said with a slight blush on my face. He put me down gently but then he kept holding my hand. "Gajeel, y-you can let go you know." I told him as I looked down at the ground, trying to hide my blush.

"What if I don't want to let go of you?" He answered to me with a half smile on his face. Now I was really turning a bright red, I completely looked away and at the ground. But then, his other hand touched my right cheek to turn my head towards him. We stayed liked that for a few seconds and then the unexpected would happen.

The Iron Dragon Slayer leaned down towards my face and put his lips against mine. I kissed him wide-eyed, in complete disbelief at what just transpired. I was just kissed by my long-time crush and I still can't believe it. He pulled away, with a smirk on his face as I had a shade of red still on my face. I then put my hands on his shoulders and pulled him towards me to return the kiss. Except I went a little too overboard, and kinda initiated a make out session..

"I am so sorry!" I exclaimed as I pulled away, blushing bright red. "Was that too much?"

"Damn, didn't know you had it in you, shorty." he replied to me, "It was perfect." He said as he held my hand once more.

"Get a room you two!" exclaimed Lucy, who was in a whole new attire consisting of an elegant but casual white dress that stood a little past her knees. She also returned her hair to her old side ponytail, and had on white, close-toed heels.

"Lu-chan!" I said to her, very happy to see her. "Wait, so how much did you see?" I said curiously, as I began to go red again.

"I saw enough, but I am happy for you too!" shouted out Lucy as she gleefully smiled at us both.

"Thanks blondie, means a lot coming fr-" said Gajeel as he tripped and spilled a can of soda all over Lucy's dress. Lucy was freaking out, but quickly calmed down. "Eh, sorry about that." apologized Gajeel for the incident.

"It's alright, but now I'm going to be even more late to meet up with Natsu!" she said in sheer hopelessness.

"That's okay Lu-chan," I began saying, "just get changed into something else and we'll go along with you and explain the misunderstanding.

"Alright, let's go inside my house." suggested Lucy, "and you two can just wait in the living room."

As we walked inside and Lucy went upstairs, I couldn't help but notice the sly smirk on Gajeel's face.

"You did that on purpose to stall correct?" I asked him, as he just nodded at me. "Great job on that one." I said as I rewarded him with a kiss on the cheek. Now hopefully, Natsu and the others have everything under control over there.

_Back to Natsu's group, but 40 minutes later…_

Natsu's POV:

I stood there in my white dress shirt, black blazer and black dress pants just admiring the fine work my friends did helping me set up the place. Although Lucy still wasn't here, I was confident she would love all of this.

"You guys sure did an amazing job, I can't thank you enough!" I exclaimed to them filled with joy.

"It sure was manly!" shouted Elfman with confidence.

"Why can't you answer like a normal person?" asked Evergreen to him, with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Because a man just isn't normal!" he rebuttled to her, as his two sisters and Lily laughed at his energy.

"Looking good Natsu," complimented Loke to me, "I can see that the Loke style is suiting you." It was true, I kinda modeled the fancy look after Loke, minus the tie and the fact that the top button was left undone. I also felt very exposed without Igneel's muffler, which was being held by Erza at the moment.

"I'll say, Lucy won't be able to resist you for sure." added Cana to Loke's praise as she drank up on her alcohol.

"Thanks guys, it means a lot." I replied to their compliments as I saw Gray and Juvia coming this way.

"Natsu-san!" started Juvia, "Gajeel-kun, Levy and Lucy are almost here!" she said with worry.

"And Happy still isn't here with the cake." added Gray, with also a look of worry.

"Damn, Happy please hurry." I whispered to myself.

**How will everything turn out? Will Natsu and Lucy finally admit to each other's feelings? Will Happy arrive in time? Find out on the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8: Not As I Expected

**Well my semester just ended and I decided it was time to write again. Sorry for the wait, but this is the second to last chapter. Enjoy ^-^**

**Synopsis: Natsu Dragneel &amp; Lucy Heartfilia are not just teammates in Team Natsu at the Fairy Tail guild, they are very close friends. After a couple of **_**moments**_ **the two are caught in, they begin to realize they have feelings for one another. Natsu fears that Lucy may not be into him due to his reckless behavior, while Lucy fears Natsu may not return her feelings due to her bad luck with guys. Will the two be able to tell each other and be more than friends?**

**Ages:**

**Natsu- 17** **Lisanna- 17**

**Lucy- 17** **Loke- 17**

**Gray- 18** **Cana- 17**

**Erza- 19** **Jellal- 19**

**Juvia- 17** **Levy- 17**

**Gajeel- 19**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Chapter 8- Not As I Expected:**

Natsu's POV:

I was really starting to feel anxious at this very moment. I wasn't 100 percent sure how I was going to tell Lucy, and Happy not showing up with the cake isn't helping. I really need to relax right now or else I might just go into panic mode. I could really use a good laugh right about now. But there I saw Lucy walking up to me in elegant, yet casual clothing.

"Natsu, are you okay?" she asked me, "You're looking kinda pale and you're shaking." I hardly noticed I was doing so, to be completely honest. I tried to start talking but it took more effort than I thought it did.

"Y-you look great Lucy." I complimented to her as I saw turn a little red.

"You look great yourself." she said back to me with a warm smile. That was a relief knowing my formal attire was noticed well by her. All was going well until the cake finally showed up.

"Natsu! I got the cake!" Happy exclaimed as he was flying at a speed I have never seen him fly before. But it wasn't long before his Aera magic wore off and he went flying through the air and let go of the cake. Unfortunately, the cake so happened to land right on Lucy's face; thus, covering her with whipped cream and frosting. I don't know exactly what possessed me to do the following.

"Cake's here!" I exclaimed while licking the frosting off of Lucy's face and then everybody else who helped out to organize this couldn't help but contain their laughter. Lucy took notice that we weren't alone and I could see that she was both confused and embarrassed.

"Wait a minute." she said with a stern look on her face, "Why is everyone else here? Did you bring me here just for a prank?" Now she looked angry and I started to panic.

"N-no Lucy just listen to me!" I started to stutter in my attempt to explain why I did all of this.

"You know what? I thought you brought me here for a good reason and not for this." she began to walk away until I reached for her hand.

"Lucy. Listen to me please." I began to look her right in the eyes as held her hand. "I brought you here today because I wanted to tell you something important." She began to turn bright red, I think she knew what I was going to say.

"Go on." she said as she looked to the ground in a very shy manner. I gulped and proceeded to speak, getting ready to finally confess.

"I brought you here to tell you my feelings for you. I like you a lot Lucy, I have for a very long time." She was beating a bright red and I could hear her heart beating ferociously quite like mine. Before she spoke in response she began wiping away the remainder of the frosting from her face.

"I never thought I would hear those words.." she began, I got worried but she then reassured me. "But I have strong feelings for you as well." she was blushing but smiling at me.

"Of course Lucy, I will always have these feelings for you." I returned the smile to her, my heart starting to rest from relief. She held me closely, and she felt warmer than any flame of mine could ever be. I held her close to me, really not wanting to let go. In the back of my mind, I had realized that everyone else was probably watching us but that didn't matter to me. In my head, it was only Lucy and I standing there together, alone. But then she did something I didn't think she was daring enough to do.

She leaned her face in closer to mine, and began to close both her eyes. I know I am as dense as a person can get but I knew what this meant. I closed my eyes, leaned in and felt our lips connect. Her lips tasted like cherry lip gloss, and actual cherries (probably because of the cake), but I knew I would enjoy my first kiss with Lucy. I was frozen as our lips met; I wanted this moment to last as long as it could possibly last. Finally she retreated her lips from mine as she just blushed and smiled at me.

"So Natsu?" she said trying to break the small silence we just had.

"Yeah Lucy?" I answered back, waiting for what she had to say.

"Are you and I official now?" she asked me with a smile and a blush as she looked down at the ground. She looks incredibly cute when she is shy, although she is always beautiful.

"Is that even a question?" I started, "Of course we are." I smiled to her as I held her hand, and everyone else seemed equally happy that we mustered up the courage to be together.

**Next time is the epilogue chapter, sorry for slacking off so much on this story ^_^**


End file.
